Deciver of fools
by Chisara
Summary: He deceived everyone, he truly where the Deceiver of fools!


**Deceiver of fools**

**once upon the time there was a boy named Fuji, **

**He where the first born son of a rich Lord from Germany.**

**He grew up in a Castle in Berlin, **

**and was never allowed to go outside because of the war.**

**This made him Grumpy most the time, he wanted to explore his homeland**

**as any other boy would be allowed to do, **

**But his father would not change his mind, he had already lost one son: Yuuta because of the war, and would not lose a another one!**

**One day Yumiko walked into his room to look after him, she found him sitting with his desk writing **

**a letter to his Pen pal in France, she smiled softly and walked out humming to herself about him much happier he seemed to be after he found someone to talk to.**

**He had even treated her better as well, she had not been punished since he found that person.. Tezuka or something, and this in itself was a very good thing, but he had also started eating more.**

**Every day during dinner-time Yumiko would ask him what they walked about, and he would answer "Mostly about History, our daily-life and stuff like that, you know.. the normal things" she smiled slightly on that and was happy he had putted away the thoughts about exploring the country, **

**or so she thought, Fuji was not so Simple-minded that a Pen pal would make him forget how Boring his life was, During his first days writing to Tezuka, he discovered that Tezuka also wanted to explore more of the world.**

**Fuji Grinned as mad when he found it out, They could flee togheter over to a another country!**

**live freely without any Idiots hanging over them and telling them what to do, Ohh he was so happy his sister was so gulliable, she would believe him if he soo told her the moon was of cheese**

**The plan was simple, he would pack everything he needed and put it into the toilet downstairs beside on the other side of the castle, so in the middle of the night he would say he had to go to the toilet and that the one up-stairs was already taken, he would get dressed and jump out of the window before running into the forest, from there he would get someone to drive him to the borderland towards France where he would meet Tezuka, it was a so simple plan it could not fail!**

**And if his sister saw him he could always say his Cat: Yami had fleed outside and he wanted to catch her before the dogs did it, He grinned ever more if it at all was possible and started getting excited about this, now it was only to wait for midnight and the Escape would start, Tezuka was certainly on his way to the borderline already now!**

**Midnight, Fuji pov**

_**-Here they come, Now-**_

**_"_Excuse me, i have to go to the toilet downstairs, Why?? Because the one up here is busy! Yumiko is there taking a bath_"_**

_**-..and this guys are actually calling them-self Guards, if i where to live here i would Certainly Kick them out of here-**_

**He walked into the bath and got dressed, putting his nightclothes back into the bag before he jumped out of the window, The dogs where not there**

**-_hmm, they have taken the dogs back inside their cage tonight? now i almost feel sorry for Yumiko, if a assassin came now. he could just walk into the castle, heh.. and father who actually have been briefing about how well his home is Guarded.. They are fools, everyone of them..._-**

**He ran true the forest and came to the Road where a car stopped and drived him to the Borderline towards France, During the trip Fuji was in deep bliss for finally being able to see the world**

**-_..is.. this Germany...? it looks nothing like it did on the pictures.. well.. i cannot Expect to much either.._-**

**"Thank you for driving me here, i own you a favor for this. Maybe i can make up for it next time we meet"**

**-_Like i would ever come back to this place, Father could find me.. i should shoot this guy so he cannot tell anyone about it.. but that would only give the borderline more attention, and i would not manage to flee over to France_-**

**"Bye bye, drive carefully back to Berlin!!"**

**-_if i am lucky he will drive out of a cliff and die!!_-**

**he walked towards the borderline and curled togheter behind a box, he pulled out a Blanket and falled to sleep, the first thing he saw the next morning was the person he had so many Pictures of on the Laptop**

**"Tezuka!! is it morning already??"**

**The other boy nodded and smiled**

**-Yeah, it's 6.00am now, and we better get moving if we don't wanna be found again!- **

**-_he should have been here already in Yesterday, he must have gotten into trouble or something!!_-**

**"Hey.. Tezuka... why where you not here Yesterday??"**

**-Ohh, But i where here, just not.. here- **

**Tezuka Laughed of how weird it sounded like, but it was the honest truth, he had been here, on the other side of the borderline**

** Anyway, we are gonna go to Japan, But first we have to take the plane from Switzerland! To get there we have to follow the Borderline around France!! maybe we could get someone to drive us there!! **

**"Ok, Your the boss since you have seen more of the world then i have"**

_**- suppose everyone have seen more of it then i have, since i have just seen the forest that is around the Castle-**_

**-Excuse my Question but how did you manage to flee from the Castle??- **

**"... it was easy, even a idiot would have managed it!!  
and my Family are gulliable idiots!!.. the worse is that they actually believed i was so simple mided that i already was over the whole 'Exploring the world' thingy!"**

**-You truly are the 'Deceiver of fools' Fuji!!- **

_**- Ohh how true that is, i have deceived everyone from the very beginning! Everyone but you Tezuka Kunimitsu-**_

**Occ: well... i think it was quite better then my last one!! But Tezuka was SOO out of character!!**

**well.. he was the only one i could think of as a "Pen pal" for Fuji, Eiji would be to Jumpy/ Hyper for the jobb (Sorry Eiji Fans, and Sorry Tezuka fans for making him.. so Nice... and happy)**


End file.
